Dragon eyes
by nairiefairie
Summary: how was it that charlie ended up chasing dragons in far away places?


For rita

I thought I had to have a crack at Charlie too, hee hee, I am sorry, and I promise never to do this again to you, but it's too late for this one now. You planted the seed, I blame this on you. J

Ps. I am I don't know hp, as shocking as that is to believe.

Molly had thought she had her hands full when bill was born. He was a terror, then along Percy the needy child, next the twins of doom, well destruction and mayhem. Then there was Ronald the sweet boy with the case of not thinking before he acted and lastly her pride and joy Ginny, her baby girl.

She pause looking at the table realising that she had missed one, Charlie.

He wasn't at breakfast, Molly sighed. She was beginning to worry about him. He was so quite compared to the other children. She had yet to see any real interest in magic from her son, not to mention how anti-social he was. He was a loner, even Bill wasn't worth his attention. When they were younger, Charlie had hung off Bill's every word but when Bill started at Hogwarts, Charlie withdraw further back into his shell. Molly sighed walking outside into the garden to find her son. She froze, he was ten feet away from her having a deep discussion with a garden gnome. He was helping them plan their assault on the Lovegood's yard. She smiled, Charlie with good with other creatures, if only she could have as much luck with him, when people were concerned.

"Charlie." She called him softly. "it's time to go." His eyes shot up a guilty look in his eyes. She sighed, he was going to Hogwarts this year. Molly was scared her little quite Charlie wouldn't survive.

Charlie sat next to his big brother Bill on the train not daring to speak a word to the loud and somewhat obnoxious boys his brother had made friends with. He played with the tabby cat that had wondered up the hall to him. The boys talked, laughed and joked while Charlie studied the cat closely. It had rings around it's eyes, and a stern look, he frowned slightly. He had never seen a cat quite like this. Bill, spotting the animal shooed it out the door giving Charlie a puzzled look. Why wasn't Charlie joining in? didn't he like Bill's friends?

As it turned out Charlie didn't really like people much at all, he was a bit of a hermit destiny for a lonely life with many cats, or so we all thought.

Six years later

Charlie leaned his head against the wall in Dumbledore's office. He shouldn't of been here. There was a game to practice for, not to mention it was his seventh year, the exams would be here before he could blink. He closed his eyes trying to remember what he did wrong. There was nothing noteable that he could remember. He stayed clear of most people if he could aviod it. He wasn't overly social, he wouldn't of been at all, if Bill hadn't talked him into trying out for the team back in his second year. Quidditch fans were the worst kinds of people, giggling girls that tried to stick their tongues down your throat because you won. Charlie cringed at that thought. He played quidditch for the flying, not for the girls it attracted. He loved being in the air, the soaring feeling, flowing through the air like a bird. He had been approached last year to join a professional team but didn't take the offer. He didn't want that kind of lifestyle. He wanted to do something with magical creatures, or that was the plan.

"Ah Charlie." He jumped opening his eyes to meet Dumbledore's. Charlie sneaked a glance at the girl next to him. She had hair as dark as a raven, her eyes were, were... He gasped.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "Charlie may I introduce you to Heidi, our new student. I would like you to be her guide for the week, while she gets her bearings. You have all the same class so it should be moderately easy." Charlie was barely listening to the professor, his eyes were glue on the unsual gold ones, ones he had only ever seen in books. They weren't human eyes no they were, dragons.

"Charlie? Can you take her to the tower, she's a Gryffindor too." He nodded numbly staring against his will power. They walked down the hall together, Charlie's eyes flashing across to her eyes.

"so were are you from? Were did you go to school?" he blurted out as they exited the office.

"Romania my dad taught me, it wasn't anything like this, it was more on the job, kind of deal." Heidi glanced at Charlie who was obviously staring at her most noticeable feature.

"Will you quit staring?" She snapped.

"Sorry." He blushed a deep shade of red then his hair.

Nobody else seemed to notice the fact Heidi had animal eyes. Sure they said she had a pretty and unsual colour. Charlie before he realised was spending more time just looking at the girl. Every time she caught him staring she would glare at him coldly. But he still couldn't help himself. Before long he found himself sitting with Hagrid discussing dragons, but even the games keeper hadn't heard of a person with dragon eyes. Heidi was avoiding him as all cost, he didn't blame her really, but it was annoying. It was that itch he was unable to scratch. He sighed, trudging down to the pen just passed Hagrid's hut, along with the giant. Charlie had agreed to help Hagrid and the magical creatures teacher. They were doing unicorns with the girls, and one of the foals was limping. Hagrid was extremely good with animals, however when it came to delicate creatures, Hagrids size tended to scare them.

The class watch the pair of them, with concern on their faces. Hagrid rolled his eyes, the giant would of felt more sorry for a bogart then this little pony.

"Ok Charlie, just see if er can get'em to come over to yah." Charlie was careful and gentle, calling the unicorn away from the pack. There was a audible sigh from the girls. Charlie almost groaned, just what he needed a week from valentines day. He didn't dare think of what that day was going to bring him.

He stroked the unicorn, and it stayed with him happily.

"right, now er check it hoof. That right Charlie." Hagrid encouraged as Charlie picked the painful leg up. He found a thorn, pulling it loose. The Unicorn dropped it's foot and pranced off. The girl stood in awe as it meet up with it's mother.

The class ended and the teacher thanked the boys for their assistants. They nodded moving to leave.

"Hang on Charlie?" Heidi came bounding over and Hagrid kept going.

"Yes?"

"You were really good back there, ever thought of creatures as a career choice?"

"umm yes, I would love to work with animal, and umm thanks?" His eyes glued on hers, he blushed. She sighed.

"Just ask." He gave her a puzzled look. "You've done nothing but stare Charlie, just get it off your chest. Nobody else is smart enough to pick it up but you know don't you?"

"Sorry, I can't help it, I mean your eyes they are dragons, aren't they? How is that even possible?"

She grinned.

"Well, maybe I should start at the beginning. My father runs the dragon preserve in Romania, back when I was a kid I use to work with him. He would teach me while we worked with the dragons. One day, I think I was nine, I tried to do a spell. Somehow I swapped my eyes with the dragons, we tried everything to put them back but no luck. Oh by the way, ever wanted to work with dragon."

Charlie's lit up like it was Christmas. "Yes."

"I could hook you up with a job, as long as you don't tell anyone. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I won't say a word." He grinned. Dragons, this was better then quidditch and he couldn't wait.

An. I am sorry it's bad I know but I wanted to try one. Now I believe that Rita Arabella Black is the only person who should write Charlie. Please review or don't I don't really care, like I said this one is a bit of a failure. Thanks for reading and sorry I made you suffer ;p 


End file.
